Waking Dreams
Category:QuestsCategory: Windurst Questsde:Erwachende Träumefr:Rêves éveillés |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Go to South Windurst Waters and speak to Kerutoto (J-8) in the Rhinostery's North wing. She will explain that Diabolos is interfering with her meditation and says that he's waiting for you at The Shrouded Maw. She will give you the Key Item Vial of Dream Incense, which will allow you entry into the battlefield for this quest. *Enter the tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. You will need sneak and invis through some of the areas and not through others. In this Pso'Xja tower, there are shimmering walls of different color. Every time you enter one you zone and all your buffs wear off. The order of walls you want is red, black, red, black. After the last black zone, sneak up and ride the elevator down. *Enter The Shrouded Maw (via Pso'Xja through the Level 40-capped tower, similar to Chains of Promathia Chapter 3-5). Select the battlefield entrance. The battle "Waking Dreams" will now be available. Select it when you are ready. *Try to fight Diabolos on Lightsday and do not fight him on Darksday. *Once you defeat him, you will acquire the Whisper of Dreams (key item). *Return the Whisper of Dreams to Kerutoto for your reward. ;General Notes *You will enter the battlefield facing Diabolos. Unlike the "Darkness Named" fight, this battle is uncapped. Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a Vial of Dream Incense. *The maximum number of party members allowed to enter the battle is 6. There is a 30 minute time limit. *You can buff up before entering the Memento Circle, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. TP carries into the fight as well. *Similar to the Chapter 3-5 fight, there are tiles on the battlefield that will drop away in the same order as the original fight. Falling down to the level below will most likely result in death from the numerous Diremite-type mobs. *Diabolos has 9000 HP. *Diabolos will Draw In the entire party when a party member aggros him. Prior to an update, a popular strategy was to have the tank disband from party, and drop down and aggro Diabolos, and then be re-invited after Diabolos does his Draw In move. This allowed party members to stay up top and heal and deal damage with no risk of being put to sleep by Nightmare. However, if someone from above pulls sufficient hate, then Diabolos will proceed to Draw In everybody anyway. This will only work for individuals who do not wish to be drawn-in to remain in the cutscene until Diabolos uses Draw In. Afterwards he'll only use it again if someone pulls hate from the upper floor. Attempting this, however, isn't really worth the risk. Diabolos can be defeated with an adequately balanced and prepared party. *A "Chainstun" strategy (using a 75 RDM/DRK to constantly Stun Diabolos with Chainspell, while damage dealers take him down as quickly as possible) was known to work for this fight. **Samurai are very good damage dealers for this fight, being able to deliver four or five weapon skills in quick succession with use of Meikyo Shisui and Meditate (Tachi: Yukikaze/Tachi: Gekko/Tachi: Kasha deal 500-900 damage to Diabolos from a well-equipped Samurai). **Black Mages are desirable as well. To start the fight, one strategy is to have one Black Mage stand on the ledge and cast a strong Elemental Sealed -ga III spell, or Ancient Magic II, with no risk of being interrupted by Nightmare. This may be tricky to have multiple BLMs simultaneously start with, as Draw In will interrupt any spells past the first cast. This will take a large portion of Diabolos' health, but may lead to the Black Mage's death. **Dancer move Violent Flourish has a low hit rate unless wearing Etoile Casaque. **A party consisting of WHM/SCH + 5 DD with /DNC works really well, instead of focusing on stunning Nightmare the pt would focus on recovering quick instead. when Nightmare went off the first to wake would do Divine_Waltz and wake everyone else. WHM should focus on Regen and debuffs while the dd concentrate on healing. (Note that WHM was standing besides the dd to awaken quick). *Due to the patch where NMs will gain magic resistance if continuously hit by the same elemental type of spell, Diabolos may resist Stuns after the 4th or 5th volley. Employing the Chainstun strategy may be effective but is now risky because once Diabolos resists the Stun and Nightmare pushes through, there's a big chance of wiping. Because of this, you may opt to bring a DRK or BLM instead of RDM/DRK, or instruct your stunner to Stun only if Diabolos starts casting Nightmare. Casting Barsleepra before the fight is observed to reduce sleeptime if you're hit by Nightmare, giving the WHM a better chance to cast Erase to remove the Bio and Curaga to wake everyone up. *Poison Potions are recommended, especially for any stunners and healers, as Diabolos will use Sleepga II(However, they do not work against Nightmare's Sleep.--Clari). *Diabolos will use Nightmare very regularly starting at "the beginning of the fight" & not at 50% HP like it was written , and is also capable of using Ruinous Omen. *Diabolos appears to have a unique move for this fight called Cacodemonia; it inflicts Curse. *Diabolos can use Dispelga very early on in the battle, removing two or more status effects. Adding multiple status effects to the party beforehand will reduce the impact of this. *This quest is repeatable as often as desired, but only once per Earth day. *Each time you complete the quest, you can choose one reward from the list. Excluding the 15,000 Gil, you cannot receive the same item twice. *Soloable by a Level 75 Puppetmaster without dropping down to the platform by having puppet use Dia II to keep Diabolos from healing itself and Blizzard IV to kill him. Unsure of equipment used. Puppet was deactivated each time a spell was cast. As the puppet does not transfer hate back to its master, Diabolos never uses Draw In. *The use of DRK/BLU instead of /NIN or /SAM works very well 2 DRK/BLU can chain Head Butt and completely render him from doing anything nasty. Not to mention if you have a great WHM they can Souleater there spells and deal a max of 300dmg per Head Butt. High ACC gear and possibly Diabolic eye encouraged. Very fun strategy for the DRK's not used much. ---- Game Description Client: Kerutoto (Rhinostery, Windurst Waters) Summary: :Diabolos has informed Kerutoto that he is waiting for you at the Shrouded Maw in Pso'Xja, buried deep in the northern lands. You must respond to his summons so that Kerutoto can meditate free of trouble.